degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi Black Hole
The Degrassi Black Hole is the term for when characters from Degrassi have disappeared for no reason. This happens when the writers want to get rid of a certain character, or if a cast member leaves for another acting job, etc. They will either: A) Explain the character is going away and not coming back ever, such as Darcy and Mia. B) The characters will just disappear and nobody mentions them ever again or where they went, such as Wesley and Leia. It is very rare for a character from the Black Hole to reappear on the series again, although it is not impossible. Characters Who Have Entered the Hole Main Characters. *Bruce The Moose (Season 7-9) - His only purpose was to be Johnny's friend. He did not have any plots in any season he was in and his last name was never revealed. Since he did not appear in graduation, he was sent into the black hole. *Derek Haig (Season 5-8) - He was just a friend for Danny. After Season 8, he just disappeared, and was not seen graduating with his class. *Leia Chang (Season 8-10) - Faded away throughout Season 10, although never playing much of a role in the series. However, Leia is listed as "Alumni" (and has since mid-season 10) on the MuchMusic Degrassi cast page, meaning that she may have graduated early. *Blue Chessex (Season 8-9) Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Beat It (2). After his break up with Holly J., his character was pointless. *Wesley Betenkamp (Season 9-11) Hasn't been seen or mentioned since Drop It Like It's Hot (2). Spencer Van Wyck, the actor who played Wesley, confirmed himself that he wasn't returning to Degrassi, as he was informed that his character "was used to his fullest extent". Recurring Characters *Kendra Mason (seasons 2-3) - Spinner's adoptive sister and Toby's love interest. It was said that she supposedly cheated on Toby during summer camp. She is often symbolic of the Degrassi Black Hole, since she was the first victim. *Chris Sharpe (seasons 3-4) - Emma's love interest, but after they broke up, he was only seen making fun of her for contracting gonorrhea. After that, he disappeared. *Griffin Pierce-Taylor (season 7) - Had the possibility to have a storyline dealing with his HIV, but to the writers, he was only meant to be Paige, Marco, and Ellie's roommate, and also Paige's love interest. *Mark Fitzgerald (seasons 9-10) - A former bully that got expelled from bringing a knife to school. Hasn't been seen on camera since Jesus, Etc. (2). He suppose to be a cast regular starting in Season 10.5, but was absent when the parts of the opening was filmed, so it never happened. *Jesse Stefanovic (Seasons 6-7) - Faded away after Ellie broke up with him. He last appeared in Don't Stop Believin when he announced that Ellie won the spot as the new Editor at The Core. *Sadie Rowland (season 10-11) - Faded away after her and Dave broke up. Last seen auditioning for Love Roulette. *Jess Martello (Seasons 10-11) - Faded away after being ditched on her date with Drew. *Hannah Belmont (Seasons 10-11) - She was only around as a girlfriend for Wesley, and since he left the show, there is no more need for her. *Julian (Seasons 10-11) - Faded away after being seen working out with Owen. *Liam Berish (Season 11) - Was highly rumored to become a main character for season 12 and have a storyline, but hasn't been seen since he quit The Degrassi Daily. *Ms. Dawes (Seasons 8-11) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since helping with Eli's play Love Roulette. Minor Characters *Towerz (Season 3) - A member of the Candy Bandits. *Chester Hosada-Bloom (Season 4) - Made a few short, insignificant appearances. He has been Manny, Darcy, and Chantay's object of affection, until he called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top. *Amy (Season 3-4) - Sean's former girlfriend and Alex's ex-best friend. *Nadia Yamir (Season 2-3) - A friend of Kendra that disappeared with her. *Sully (Season 2-3) - A member of the soccer team and a short love interest for Manny. *Oskar (Season 1) - Appeared for only 1 season before disappearing, he was on the Spirit Squad and Basketball Team. *Luke (season 10) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned since his first appearance in Umbrella (1). *Tim (Season 5) - Served as a temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Eric (Season 6-7) - Another temporary boyfriend for Marco. *Reese (Season 8) - K.C.'s rival in basketball. Last seen at The Ravine with his girlfriend, about to have sex. *Trish (Season 9) - former Captain of the Power Squad. It is unknown what happened to her. *Ethan (Season 9) - A forgotten member of the basketball team. *Victoria (Season 9) - Hasn't been seen or mentioned after Peter broke up with her in Start Me Up. *Lily (Season 1) - A camera worker for the Degrassi morning announcements who hasn't been seen of or mentioned since Basketball Diaries. *Kim (Season 5-7) - She was last seen taking away Darcy's purity ring because she heard that Darcy had sex (but was actually raped). *Linus (Season 5) - He was last seen in a fight with Marco after he called Marco a fag. *Jack Simpson (Season 3-9) Since Emma is not on the show anymore, he's not really mentioned or seen on camera as often as he was. *Diane (Season 5) - It is unknown what happened to her. She just disappeared after giving Archie advice. She might have moved in with Joey and Angela. *Sydney (season 3-4) - Hasn't been seen since Time Stands Still 'when she stopped her ex-boyfriend from selling his house. *Nora (season 6) - She hooked up with Toby in 'Rock This Town then, but was never heard from again. She possibly graduated with the class of 2009. *Nic (season 6) - It is unknown what exactly happened to him after he bullied Degrassi students, but it is assumed that he transferred schools, as he did not come to Degrassi after Lakehurst burnt down. Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Minor Character Category:Female Characters Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:Degrassi High Category:Recurring Characters